Fairy Tail Another Story
by Fey-kun
Summary: Bueno es una historia solo echa por aburrimiento...pero aun asi espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste Fairy Tail no me pertenece.. solo Raider y Mashall son los unicos que me pertenecen

Capitulo1:

Un joven de cabello azul y ojos color ámbar junto con su pequeño amigo exceed caminaba por la ciudad de Magnolia en busca de un gremio en especial

-Según mi abuelo el Gremio debería estar por aquí - suspiraba el chico algo desanimado

-Tranquilo Raider debe estar por aquí - decía su compañero aun animado

-Si tal vez tengas razón Marshall continuemos- dijo el chico después de un rato no lograron encontrarlo y se sentaron ambos cerca de un puente algo desanimados cuando...

-Hola oye están perdidos - le pregunto una joven

-Si algo - cuando el chico voltio quedo paralizado por la belleza de la chica... y un más por esos ojos chocolate que lo hipnotizaron

-Estas bien - dijo la chica algo preocupada mientras pasaba su mano enfrente del rostro de el, enseguida el chico agito su cabeza y salió del trance

- Si estoy bien solo que eres muy linda - dijo el chico con una sonrisa a lo que la chica se sonrojo

- En serio pues gracias -dijo la chica aun sonrojada mientras se sentaba con ellos - dijiste que estaban perdidos cierto

-Si algo así buscábamos un gremio llamado Fairy Tail pero no lo encontramos -dijo el chico desanimado

-En serio y que dirías si te dijo que soy miembro de ese gremio y se donde esta - dijo la chica feliz mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

-En serio, y tu podrías llevarnos - dijo el chico emocionado

-Claro vamos - dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano del chico a lo cual este ese sonrojo mientras el exceed los seguía volando

Después de caminar un buen rato entre pláticas y risas llegaron

-Aquí es -dijo la chica - vamos- y lo jalo dentro del gremio la mayoría de los miembros miraron sorprendidos a la pareja mientras ellos sin poner atencion se dirijieron con Mirajane

-Hola Mirajane- dijo la chica

-Hola Lucy quienes son tus nuevos amigos - decía la peliblanca mientras veía a los dos nuevos que no dejaba de admirar el gremio

-Oh es cierto con todo esto ni les pregunte sus nombres - dijo la rubia algo distraída, a lo que el chico voltio con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Raider Dragion- dijo el chico

-Y el mío es Marshall - dijo el gato con una sonrisa

-Es un gusto soy Mirajane Strauss - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Y yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo rubia sonriendo

-Lucy...que lindo nombre - dijo el chico, mientras la chica se sonrojaba y colocaba una sonrisa pícara en la cara de la peliblanca

-Y dime que magia usas - dijo Mirajane curiosa

-Uso magia tipo hielo - dijo el chico

-En serio yo soy una maga celestial- sonrió la chica

-Magia de hielo? es la misma magia que Gray...-dijo Mira algo intrigada

-Gray? así que hay otro mago de hiel,o eso es genial- dijo el peli azul emocionado

-Que sucede y quien es el - dijo el maestro Makarov mientras entraba y se acercaba a ellos

-Maestro Makarov cierto? mi abuelo me conto mucho sobre usted vine aqui por que queria hablar de algo importante con usted si me lo permite - dijo el chico algo serio

- Claro sigueme- dijo y se lo llevo a una parte alejada del gremio mientras Mirajane y Lucy veía como se iba

-Que interesante amigo trajiste Lucy, ademas... debes admitir que es muy lindo - dijo Mirajane mientras la miraba picaramente

-Eh no es - la chica voltio a ver al chico, cuando lo hizo se sonrojo un poco- creo que si tienes razón...pero -la chica se sacudió la cabeza- se supone que me gusta Natsu o no -dijo mientras se sentaba

-Se supone? entonces no estas segura-dijo la peliblanca mientras veía a la rubia algo dudosa

La chica nego con la cabeza - Ademas no se que sienta, tal vez el solo ve amistad hacia mi - suspiro desanimada la chica

Después de unos minutos entro al gremio un chico, lo que llamo la atencion de todos pero el no lo noto ya que el solo buscaba a la maga celestial - Lucy!. - grito el chico...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

-Lucy estas aquí! - grito el chico a los que la rubia y el peli azul voltearon

-Natsu- dijo la rubia a lo que el peli rosa sonrió y se dirigió con su amiga

-Oye donde estabas te estuve buscando -dijo mientras se acercaba a la maga

- Si bueno vine antes ya que encontré a alguien que quería venir aquí y lo traje

-O ya veo y quien es el tipo -dijo el chico curioso

-Yo - dijo el peli azul acercándose a ellos

- Tu? Que genial que Lucy te trajera - dijo mientras lo veía

-Sí y yo me alegro que haya sido Lucy la que me trajo - dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a la chica - oye Lucy tienes que hacer algo? Por qué me gustaría que me guiaras por toda Magnolia - lo veía el chico

-No lo sé, es que tal vez salga con Natus - dijo la chica dudando

-Por favor Lucy - dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica...a lo que ella se sonrojo y el peli rosa lo miro algo molesto

-De acuerdo - dijo la chica sonrojada

-Genial vamos - dijo el chico y saco a la chica fuera del gremio aun tomada de la mano

-Quien rayos se cree que es para tocar a Mi Lucy así - dijo el salamander enojado

-Tu Lucy ?- Dijo Mirajane mientras lo veía curiosa

-Dijo nada olvida lo que dije - dijo Natsu nervioso

-Bueno te sugiero que eso se lo digas a Lucy si no te pueden ganar- dijo la peliblanca

El chico era distraído pero sabía a lo que se refería Mirajane el chico no sabía que hacer así que decidió seguir a la pareja, mientras el salia del gremio, unos jóvenes en otra parte comían helado mientras paseaban

-Esta ciudad es genial gracias por guiarme Lucy - dijo el chico mientras sonreía a la chica

-De nada es un placer - dijo la rubia mientras lo veía y se sentaba a las afuera de su casa después de comer su helado despues de platicar un poco la chica pensó que era hora de irse

- Ya es tarde - decía la chica mientras miraba el cielo

- Tienes razón es de noche será mejor ir a dormir - decía mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica, mientras no muy lejos de esa escena una mago de fuego observaba todo

-Oye y tienes a donde ir - decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento

-Tranquila estamos hospedados en un hotel de por aquí - dijo el chico mientras la seguía

-Entonces te veré mañana - dijo la chica casi entrando a su departamento

- Si - decía el chico sin dejar de verla

-Si no te mueves la perderás - le susurro el exceed a su compañero, a lo que el chico asentó

-Lucy- dijo el peli azul a lo que la chica voltio y se topó con el chico besando sus labios Lucy estaba sorprendida. el beso comenzó algo torpe pero después se volvió más tierno ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron el uno al otro los dos estaban completamente sonrojados

-Bu...bueno entonces nos vemos mañana - dijo el chico sonrojado mientras se iba corriendo del lugar

-Si - fue lo único que dijo la chica pues aún seguía sorprendida entonces entro a su departamento y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir, mientras que fuera del departamento un peli rosa se moría del coraje de que Lucy, Su Lucy fuera besada por alguien que no fuera él y peor era el primer beso de ella el chico se dirijo a su casa enojado pensando en que pasaría mañana cuando los viera...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo: 3

Al día siguiente la rubia se levantó y se metió a bañar para dirigirse al gremio como todos los días, mientras tomaba un baño escucho un ruido entonces se colocó la toalla y salió a ver quién era

-Quien esta ahí - dijo asustada la chica

-Oye Lucy por que no tienes pescado - dijo una voz muy familiar

-Happy que haces aquí? Y donde esta Natsu- dijo la chica

-En el gremio, por alguna razón no quiso venir conmigo - dijo el exceed algo confundido

-Ya veo entonces espérame iré contigo al gremio - dijo la chica mientras terminaba de bañarse y se vestia, después de eso se dirigió al gremio con Happy cuando llegaron vio a Natsu en una mesa hablando con Lissana algo que puso muy triste a la maga

-Iré con Mira-san - dijo Lucy algo desanimada

-Aye - dijo Happy mientras iba con Natsu

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un peli azul que vio todo y se acercó a la chica

-Sabes si te gusta deberías ir y decirle - le dijo el peli azul a la rubia

-Raider no sé de qué hablas -dijo la maga mientras se volteaba a otro lado

-Él tiene razón Lucy -dijo Mira incorporándose a la platica

-Sí y de esa manera sabrás si él te ama como tú a el - dijo el chico

-Sí creo que tienen razón iré a hablar con el - dijo la chica mientras se dirijia con el peli rosa

-Eres muy fuerte - dijo la peliblanca mientras le sonreia - a ti te gusta y aun así la dejaras ir

-Es que si ella no me ama esto no sirve de nada es mejor que este con la persona que ama y yo sé que el también la quiere -dijo el chico algo desanimado

-Ten toma algo - le dijo Mirajane mientras le daba una bebida

-Gracias Mirajane - dijo el chico sentandose mientras en otra parte

-Natsu puedo hablar contigo - dijo la rubia

-Lo siento pero no quiero, estoy hablando con Lissana - dijo con su voz algo cambiada

-No es necesario ya me voy disfruten su plática - dijo la peliblanca mientras se iba

-Natsu necesito hablar contigo - dijo la rubia algo preocupada por el comportamiento del chico...

El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella - por qué mejor no vas a besar al nuevo eh - le dijo el chico serio mientras se iba

-Natsu- fue lo único que pudo decir se sintio demasiado mal por eso así que decidió ir a casa

-Acaso Natsu vio eso? Y por qué enojarse al menos que... - dijo la chica mientras llegaba a su casa y pensaba en todo...

-Ya no podre ver a Natsu a la cara, y yo que quería ir con él al baile del gremio - decía la chica mientras abrazaba su almohada


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo sucedido y Natsu y Lucy ni se dirigían la palabra por fin llego el dia del baile en el gremio, y nuestra maga celestial estaba en su departamento arreglándose para el gran momento

-Creo que ya estoy lista - decía mientras se miraba al espejo y veía su lindo vestido rojo que combinaban con esos zapatos que tenían sin olvidar el peinado que Cáncer le hizo, después de eso salió de su departamento directo al gremio cuando llego vio a todos muy arreglados

-Lucy llegaste - le dijo Gray

-Sí y donde estan todos - dijo la chica curiosa

- Allá junto a la comida con Mira-san vamos? - dijo el chico

-Claro vamos - dijo mientras se dirijian con ellos y los saludaban

Estaban todos excepto un peli rosa al parecer no había llegado

-Oigan y Raider - dijo la chica mirando a todas partes

-Tuvo que salir y no podrá estar aquí - dijo Mirajane

-Ya veo que mal - dijo algo desilusionada ya que su amigo no estaría aquí

-Hola como están -dijo Lissana mientras llegaba con Natsu cuando Lucy lo vio se quedo sorprendida Natsu se había bañado y arreglado

-Lucy se ve muy bien - pensaba el mago mientras la veía de reojo

-Bien y que hacemos aquí vamos a divertirnos no? - decía Gray mientras apuntaba a la pista de baile -Vamos Juvia - decia el chico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo

-Claro Gray-sama - decía la chica emocionada

Todos fueron a la pista excepto la rubia no se sentía de ánimos así que decidió irse a sentar, por suerte su amiga Levy la vio y se puso a platicar con ella así paso toda la noche. Después de un rato muchos comenzaron a irse pues ya era tarde así que la rubia también decidió irse ya que estaba cansada y bueno no le gustaba ver a Natu su Natsu todo el tiempo con Lissana así que mejor se fue

-Qué suerte que Levy-chan estaba ahí no sé qué hubiera echo si no la hubiera visto - decía la chica para sí misma mientras entraba al departamento - aunque me hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con Natsu - dijo la chica mientras suspiraba

-En serio hubieras preferido pasar tiempo conmigo - dijo una voz familiar a lo que la maga prendió la luz

-Natsu - dijo la chica sorprendida mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el

-Lo siento Lucy creo que exagere no tenía por qué enojarme ni ponerme celoso tu y yo no somos nada - decía el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella

-Natsu no importa - decía la chica mientras miraba al arrepentido dragón slayer

-Claro que importa me enoje y solo porque un tipo había echo lo que yo no eh echo que es besarte - decía desilusionado el chico

-Así que tu querías besarme primero eh por eso los celos? - le preguntaba la chica picaramente

-Odio admitirlo es cierto estaba celoso pero eso es porque Te Amo Lucy ...- fue lo unico que dijo el chico ya que fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica estaba sorprendido pero muy feliz ya que él había esperado eso por un largo tiempo, por lastima ese momento termino ya que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire

-Yo también Te Amo Mi Natsu - dijo la chica mientras sonreía y lo besaba de nuevo.


End file.
